


Doctor Uchiha

by grantkam



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jealous, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantkam/pseuds/grantkam
Summary: Turns out Sakura is a little more popular than Sasuke realised. And while he definitely isn't jealous, he thinks it is important that Uchiha Sakura is more explicit about her relationship status. (SasuSaku, post-war, blank period)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Doctor Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to try my hand at a fanfiction. Feel free to give tips, especially if you are a seasoned writer.
> 
> Here's a light hearted little thing. Will probably be 2 or 3 chapters.

**Doctor Uchiha**

by grantkam

Sasuke looks up from breathing in the warm aroma of his cup of tea at the sound of a quiet curse at the door, followed by the muffled jingling of keys, and soft ruffling noises. Sasuke lowers his cup quietly, standing to make his way toward the main entrance of the Uchiha main house. Sakura was home.

Unlocking the door and pulling it open, Sasuke is greeted by the sight of his wife holding way too many things for one person to carry. Three grocery bags are bundled in her left hand, and a fourth bag is balanced on the ring and pinky finger of her right hand, which is currently holding a small set of keys. Squeezed between her torso and her left arm is a colourful bouquet of daisies and calla lilies, although some lily petals appear a bit squished by Sakura's rough handling. Her form is slightly bent as she seems to be in the process of reaching out to some fallen items, which included another bouquet of flowers and a small brown box.

"Ah Sasuke-kun! I'm home," Sakura said, as she glances up at Sasuke from the messy strands of pink. She straightens and quickly flicks her hair to the side, revealing her flushed face.

"Welcome home," Sasuke murmurs, raising an eyebrow in amusement at her disheveled appearance. He reaches his hand to the grocery bags in her hand.

"Thank you. I am so glad you got the door," Sakura huffs, as she hands the hefty bags to Sasuke. "I hope you weren't in the middle of something."

"I wasn't."

Sasuke turns back to the house, moving toward the kitchen with the groceries.

It has been a relaxing few days since he has returned from another mission. While the mission was not difficult, Sasuke was glad he was home. Upon his return, after handing his mission report at the Hokage tower, Naruto had nonchalantly mentioned that Team 7 had been deployed for a mission outside Konoha, and will likely not be returning until a week after. This was immediately followed by a shit-eating smirk and a suggestive eyebrow wiggle from the Nanadaime Hokage.

And while Sasuke may have thoroughly enjoyed some much needed alone time with his wife, the lack of disturbances from a certain blonde student has contributed greatly to his relaxation at home. Of course, Sasuke was disappointed Sarada was away, but he was going to stay for a while, and the anticipation of surprising his daughter upon her return made up for it.

Sasuke gently places the groceries on the counter, and starts to sort the goods. Times like these makes Sasuke wish he had accepted a prosthetic arm.

"I wasn't planning on bringing home so much food," Sakura explains as she closed the front door and shuffles into the living area, "but apparently, I haven't been at the market for a while, and everyone had some samples to give."

One of the perks, Sasuke has learned, of heading the Konoha hospital is that most villagers will be quite nice to you. On their occasional walks together, when they are both available, it is not uncommon for Sakura to be greeted by civilians or ninjas alike. Sakura's kind-hearted and caring nature also means that she still personally attends to patients whenever she could, especially young children. Personally, Sasuke is glad that his reputation protects him from such social interactions, although on the rare occasion, villagers have approached him to ask about Sakura in an attempt to strike conversation, only to awkwardly back away from the terse and quiet Uchiha.

Sakura moves up next to him and deposits the fourth bag of groceries onto the counter, along with the bouquets and the mysterious box. Sasuke grunts in acknowledgement as his wife gives him a playful sideways hip bump, before shrugging off her work bag and hanging it around the nearby chair.

It was moments like this that Sasuke enjoyed the most. The mundane feeling of domestic life with his family was a welcomed break from the death-defying lifestyles of an active field ninja. At home, his world moved slowly and predictably, often with Sakura acting as a constant, grounding his mind and his thoughts. Surprisingly, Sasuke has quickly adapted to living in Konoha, finding peace in a place he has in the past vowed to destroy.

"I also bought some tomatoes, since you're back and Sarada's not here," Sakura smiles as she made her way to their bedroom. "Tonight, we can make your favourites."

Sasuke nods approvingly, as he goes to work on the next bag of groceries. Sakura returns with two vases, and works on filling them with water in the kitchen sink.

"What are the flowers for?" Sasuke inquires as he pushes a bottle into its place in the cabinet.

Sakura hums in response, and turns off the faucet. She moves to install the bouquets into the vases.

"Just some thank you gifts I got at the hospital," Sakura replies. "I ran out of vases in my office, and I figured some colour might be a nice touch for the house. Hope it doesn't interfere with your brooding." Sakura gives him another hip bump, and lets out a small laugh. He glances at her and notices her eyes on him, filled with mirth.

"Hn."

Sasuke stares at her, silently imploring her to continue. Sakura returns to her task, a smile on her face.

"Well, one of them was a thank you gift. The roses came with a little box of chocolates," Sakura continues, gesturing to the box lying on the counter.

Sasuke's brows furrow as he shifts his attention to the innocent brown box next to the final bag of groceries. Sakura gives a jovial sigh. "You remember Sora-san?"

Sasuke racks his brain through the conversations with Sakura, and vaguely remembers a Sora mentioned.

"The builder. With the broken arm?"

"Well, he had a broken arm. He was discharged yesterday," replies Sakura as she moves to the next bouquet of flowers. "Apparently he's got some days off work for recovery, and... free for dinner."

Sasuke suddenly pauses. He narrows his eyes, and turns to Sakura. His wife gives him a peek, and suddenly breaks out into a fit of giggles, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"Don't look at me like that, Sasuke-kun! I obviously turned him down," Sakura manages through her giggles. "Although, the roses were a smart move on his part..."

At that, Sasuke turns away, refusing to be provoked by Sakura's teasing.

"Can't be that smart if he's trying to go out with a married woman," returns Sasuke, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah. Well, maybe he just didn't know. It's flattering though." Sakura sweeps up the two vases, and starts to move around the house, perusing an appropriate place to perch the flower arrangements. "Sasuke-kun, what do you think of one by the kitchen sink?"

"What doesn't he know? That you shouldn't date a married woman?"

"No, I mean he doesn't know my marital status," replied Sakura. "How about the dining table then?"

Sasuke's eyes harden as he moves to store the empty grocery bags under the sink for later use. "How would he not know that?"

Sakura moves over to the dining table. "Well, how  _ would _ he know?" she asks, as she places and replaces the vases on the dining table to compare the aesthetics. "It might get in the way during meals here. Sasuke-kun, what about by the main door?"

If Sasuke had both arms, his arms would be crossed right now–another useful moment for a prosthetic, he thinks to himself. Instead, he opts for lightly tapping the kitchen counter to show his annoyance.

"The Uchiha name and history should be enough to tell," Sasuke states. He quickly stops his tapping when he realises how petulant he might seem to be. Returning to the dining table, he sits and resumes sipping his tea, which is now warm.

"I suppose. But it might be because they call me Haruno-sensei at the hospital," says Sakura. "Ok! I think main entrance will be the daisies and lilies, and office space will be the roses!"

He schools his expression as he slowly lowers his cup of tea. Keeping his face neutral, he looks up at his pink-haired wife, and calmly asks, "Why would they call you that?"

"Ah. Well the hospital staff have been calling me that for ages before we got married." Sakura waves offhandedly. "Besides, the paperwork involved in officially changing my name at the hospital is just too much work."

Sasuke scowls, before quickly reigning in his expression. Sakura hums as she scurries around the house, not at all affected by Sasuke's heavy stare on her form. He waits a moment before sighing.

"I don't like the roses. Or chocolates."

Sakura looks up at his mismatched eyes, pausing for a moment. Her face breaks out into a knowing smirk, and Sasuke quickly takes another sip of tea to cover his face. He refuses to give her the satisfaction.

"Don't be like that, Sasuke-kun," she coos, placing the vases down before approaching her grumpy husband. "They're just flowers."

"And chocolates," he turns his head to the brown box lying on the counter. He takes another sip of tea.

"Well, Sarada can have them when she gets back!"

"Hn."

Sakura places her hand on his shoulder, and moves her face closer to Sasuke's. "Are you pouting?" she laughs.

He tilts his head away, and quickly brings up his empty cup to his face.

"Sasuke-kun, you're being silly now," Sakura can't help the amusement in her lilting voice. She slides past him and into his lap. She presses herself up against him. "I already have all I want sitting right here."

Sasuke flushes as she pushes his hand holding the empty cup away from his face. Dammit, he's been found out. She twists her head around, her hooded green eyes filled with love as she presses a light kiss to the corner of his lips. Sasuke brings his arm around her waist before burying his face into her neck, pressing a small kiss there. His mouth curves into a grin when Sakura makes a squeaking sound. He kisses his way up to her ear and whispers.

"You know, Sarada's still not home..."

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Hope it wasn't terrible. Hopefully, I get the next chapter out while I still remember the plot.
> 
> \- grant


End file.
